Make It Out Alive
by intergalacticprince
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teenagers are left in the middle of an apocalypse? All they have is their skills and each other. This is their story of how they were left to hit the ground running, and the only thing to do was make it out alive... / This first chapter is a tester, if I get enough persuasion to carry on, I guess I'll try my best /


Isaac's POV

It's cold. So cold. How did it get this bad? Why am I now on the run? I mean, I'm fighting for my life with a bunch of my friends, this is insane.

I hit the ground running, and who knows if I'm gonna make it out alive.

~3 months previously~

"Isaac hurry the fuck up!" Molly shouted, knife in her hand as hisses and scratches filled the room from the monsters outside, "The fucking infected are coming hurry up!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Isaac shouted back, shoving the needles and medication and necessities in his bag, "Okay, let's go."

"On the count of three, we run, okay?" Molly shouted, her tanned forehead sweating, stray bits of her frizzy hair starting to curl.

Isaac nodded, and she started to count to three.

"Three!" She let her grip go of the door, and they ran out the back.

Hisses followed up behind them as they ran down the corridors. Molly threw down shelves after her in an attempt to slow them down but the hisses taunted them.

"Fuck, they're catching up..." Isaac said as he looked back for a second, catching a glimpse of the infected.

These infected had been spreading for over a year now, and Isaac had been on the run ever since with his best friend Molly. They had met people on the way whom they had befriended, Lucas, Gale, and Dani to name a few.

The infected started out as just a few cases of people coming up with the symptoms. A blue ink kind of seeping under the skin, almost bursting out from the veins. The people would get sick, very sick, until suddenly one day, an outburst hit in a hospital and then the last thing Isaac had heard from them, was that the hospital in Sutton was that the town was on lock-down. No one could go in, no one could get out.

But it didn't work. The infected spread, and the people who caught it suffered a terrible fate. Once the infection was in your system and pumping through your blood, you were a gonner. You would break out and the blue ink would spread, and your skin turn scaly and flaky. You have a hunger, a hunger for everything and anything, and you live off human blood and flesh. Drink the blood as if it were juice, and the flesh as if it were bread. It was horrifying, like a hell on Earth. 

But Isaac and his crew of friends had made it this far, and they weren't about to back down.

Blood pumping, heart racing, the two continued running, "Out, out that door!" Isaac shouted, and Molly nodded. Without missing a beat, he threw the door open, letting Molly out before slamming it shut.

"You see any down there?" Molly asked, and Isaac shook his head.

"Clear." Isaac affirmed, and they both stood for a second to catch their breath as Isaac shoved a plank through the door handles, "That should keep 'em out."

Molly nodded again, and soon started to climb down the side of the building on the ladder.

Isaac followed after her and the two soon started to walk down the street to the boarded up apartment block that they called home.

"This is all terrible." Molly said quietly, looking up at the boarded buildings. Rubbish lay spread across the floor, newspapers with 'WARNING' spread across the headline lay astray.

"How did it get _this_ bad..." Molly said, thinking aloud to herself.

"I don't know Molls, I don't know..." Isaac sighed quietly, looking up towards the place that they stayed in. It was covered up with boards to protect it, and spray paint graffiti filled the wall wherever they could reach.

Lucas stood waiting at the bottom for them, his arms folded as he looked anxiously over at them both.

"Thank goodness you two are okay." He said quietly, and walked with them both upstairs to where the rest of their group were.

Gale sat in the old armchair, staring at the TV that they had got working, and Dani sat at the table, tapping her nails on the table anxiously.

Their other friends, Alex and Sam sat together, the walkie-talkies attached to their shirts.

"Antonio and Marilyn still out, then?" Isaac asked, sinking himself into the sofa as Gale nodded.

One of the walkie-talkies whirred on, a static noise playing as Alex turned up the sound.

"Guys we need back up now!" A voice shouted through the walkie-talkie that sounded like Antonio.

"We're down Abercainat Road, help! There's a whole swarm coming right for us!"

Gale stood up, shoving the gun down his belt, and throwing one to Sam, "You heard him. We gotta go now."

It was Lucas' shift to keep watch, so the rest of them ran down the street in search of their friends.

 _'Like I always say…,' Isaac thought as he ran, 'We hit the ground running, now my only goal is to make it out alive…'_

 **Author's Note : This is only a taster, since I've had this idea in my head for a while. But yeah, it's kind of inspired by The Walking Dead game but with my own twist on it. But yeah, be sure to let me know what you think, because I'm questioning whether I'm actually gonna continue on with this… Who knows...**


End file.
